


Let's Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Alex and John playing matchmaker, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Awkward Romance, Dance Teacher George Washington, Dancing Lessons, Fluff, Lafayette is a shameless flirt, Lafayette sucks at dancing, Lafayette would totally be so fashionable tbh, Lams wedding, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era, Public Hand Jobs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Washette - Freeform, Weddings, dance teacher, its true, lonely George needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is just a lonely dance teacher, who’s doing a normal wedding choreographer gig. That is until the grooms give him a challenge. Teach their friend with two left feet to dance in time for their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Lafayette sucked at dancing and everyone in the French Courts laughed at him including Marie Antoinette, and George was really good at dancing. I kinda ran with that idea...because dancing George Washington...

Dancing. It’s what George did. It’s who he is. He leaned against the cool glass of the mirrored walls of his studio, Revolutionary Moves, and wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel. George idly tapped his foot to the beat of the slow song playing quietly from the speakers. 

He eyed the couple in the middle of the floor. Alex had his arms tightly wrapped around John’s waist, who let his curly-haired head rest on Alex’s chest as they swayed together gently. 

George shifted uncomfortably. He dealt with couples for lessons and wedding preparations frequently, but he just felt like he was spying on an intimate scene here. 

George was fond of both Alex and John, having worked with them for the months leading up to their wedding. He was happy they were so obviously completely enamored with each other. Still it made his heart twinge in sadness with every cheek kiss and wide eyed smile they shared. 

He couldn’t help being a tiny bit bitter. He helped happy couples dance and show their love through movement, but then he got to go home to his empty bed while these couples marry. George had to strain to remember the last time he had a date. It was four…no five months ago, and had been a complete bust seeing as though his date was incredibly rude, spoke only about his travels to France, and wore a horrifying purple suit. What was his name? Thomas? Also, their ex-boyfriend, some large fellow who looked like he was about to vomit, had showed up in the middle of it, and they had ended up confessing their undying love. He shuddered at the memory. George smiled at the couple when the song ended though, feigning happiness. 

“I think your first dance will go very well.” Alex and John nodded enthusiastically after untangling themselves. 

“Do you think our suits will affect our range of motion?” Alex asked as he slung an arm around John’s lower back. George opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the door to his left slamming. The most immaculately dressed man George has ever seen sauntered in carrying a large binder. George eyed the expensive looking dress shoes that clicked across his floor, long legs in perfectly tailored suit pants, crisp button up that seemed to hide a toned chest, and thick curls pulled into some sort of fancy bun. 

“Laf!” John exclaimed. The painfully handsome man, Laf, kissed Alex and John on the cheeks and held out the binder as an offering. 

“Oh mon amis, you will not understand what I had to do to finish this, but I have done the impossible. I created the perfect seating assignment.” Laf said dramatically with a flourish of his free hand. George tried to ignore the warm curl in his stomach at the man’s accent. With Laf facing away from him, George let his eyes fall down his back. He didn’t pretend that he wasn’t disappointed that his blazer covered most of a certain feature that George may or may not be interested in seeing. Alex practically jumped with joy as he took the binder from Laf. 

“God, Lafayette you are a life saver! We wouldn’t have been able to figure it out on our own” Alex said bursting with happiness, and George chuckled quietly. Lafayette turned around, and George quickly moved his eyes up as to not be caught staring at his lower half. George was met with pearly white teeth in a perfect smile and bright eyes. 

“Who is this?” Lafayette asked looking George up and down, unabashed. George blushed under his gaze feeling unsuitable to be surveyed by the handsome stranger while dressed in his old dance gear. Alex and John shared a small smile. 

“Laf, this is George. He’s our choreographer and total hard ass..." Alex started to say, but John interjected 

"But he’s just a meanie so we won’t completely flop during our first dance.” Laf’s wide smile faltered slightly at John’s words. George stepped forward and extended a hand to Lafayette, whose smile grew even larger if possible as he shook it with both hands. 

“Ah, so you are the infamous George I’ve heard so much about.” Lafayette purred still holding his hand between his. George shuddered at the sound of his name rolling off his tongue, and raised an eyebrow at Alex and John who just shrugged. “I am Lafayette, their self-proclaimed best friend and wedding planner, but you may call me Gilbert.” Lafayette leaned in slightly. 

“Infamous?” George chuckled and tried his hand at a flirtatious smirk. “I hope our first meeting isn’t marred by my apparent bad reputation.” Lafayette…Gilbert let out a surprised sort of snort at their attempt at teasing, and raised one hand to cover his mouth as he laughed. 

“Non, non.” Color flooded their cheeks. “Alex, John you did not warn me that he could how you say…tease.” 

“I’ve never seen it before.” Alex deadpanned making John choke on his own laughter. George frowned at the couple. 

“Ah I know,” John proclaimed, “why don’t we continue this over coffee? The Schuyler Café is right next door.” 

“Fantastic idea, John.” Gilbert said whilst still looking right at George. 

“I’ll meet you three there.” George said as he reluctantly took his hand back from Gilbert’s grasp. “I need to close up.” He shrugged. After the group left, George took his time locking up. He changed back into his street clothes, and smoothed the creases of his button up making extra sure he looked very presentable. Not because Gilbert would be there…He just liked to look nice sometimes. 

When he made it to the small coffee shop, he saw Alex and John seated at a table near the back chatting idly but no sign of Gilbert. He shrugged off his disappointment, and walked up to the counter. Angelica Schuyler, poised as always, placed her hands on her hips, a frown danced on her ruby painted lips. 

“George Washington, to what do I owe this pleasure?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Just the usual, please.” He nodded. 

“’Liza, a flat white with an extra espresso shot for our favorite customer who is also complete traitor.” She called to Eliza, who stood to the side hiding behind a sea foam green scarf. George sighed. Who knew how long Angelica would hold a grudge about his Starbucks membership. 

“I distinctly recall that the Schuyler Café closes on Sundays, but my need for caffeine does not.” George responded over the whir of machines. Angelica just scoffed as he hands her the exact change plus a five in the tip jar. He’d rather win back her favor than argue any more. 

“So you’re to punish my sisters and I for needing a day off work?” Angelica questioned with a devilish smile. 

“Angelica, be kind or you'll scare off all our customers.” Eliza spook up, and handed George his coffee in a disposable cup with a sweet smile while Angelica still glowered at him. She was a terrifyingly, intimidating women. He’d probably never set foot in a Starbucks again. 

“Thank you Eliza. Angelica, I am very sorry.” George smiled at the sisters before joining Alex and John at their table, sitting across from them. “Did Gilbert need to leave?” George asked, masking his disappointment. 

“There was a mishap with the flower shop that he had to take care of.” John frowned. 

“Oh, well I hope everything gets taken care of.” George sipped at his drink letting the familiar bitter flavor wash over his taste buds and warm him. 

“We actually need to discuss something with you,” John went on. 

“Not that we don’t just love your company, but we were wondering if we could ask a huge favor from you?” Alex interjected causing John to give him deadly side eye. John’s arm moved under the table and Alex quickly stopped talking, sitting up stiffly. John smiled and moved his arms back on top of the table, wrapping both his hands around his coffee mug while Alex looked down. George didn’t want to know. 

“As you know our wedding is in three weeks, and we only have one issue.” John announced. “Lafayette. He is the worst dancer we’ve ever seen, and is kind of shy about it. We don’t want him to be upset or embarrass himself, so we offered to ask if you’ll help him out.” 

From their brief meeting, Gilbert had given off the impression of being nothing near shy and completely suave. Way more fluid in his movements of walking and gesticulating than George could ever hope to be. He didn’t seem like a man to struggle at anything, but George was not keen on objecting to spending more time with him. 

George shifted in his seat as he imagined Gilbert gliding across his studio in tight fitting dance wear. Twisting and jerking and shaking closer to him…George shook himself out of his daydream. He would need to keep this professional. He could do that…right? 

“So will you give him maybe three lesson just to teach him the basics?” Alex asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye. 

“We can start tomorrow,” slipped out of George’s mouth before he could stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a strong weakness for dancing George Washington


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awkward babies with crushes

George was not pacing. George was not nervous. It’s not like this was a date or anything. Just a normal lesson. Okay, who was he kidding? George hadn’t been able to get Gilbert out of his head all night or morning. He was practically warring a hole in the studio floor with his relentless pacing. 

“Pull yourself together!” George said to himself throwing his head in his hands. “You are being ridiculous.” 

“Do you often talk to yourself or should I be worried?” Gilbert said sounding amused, spooking George. Gilbert leaned against the studio door, one hand in the pocket of his grey joggers, and the other holding a water bottle. 

“I…I…how long have you been there?” George deflected awkwardly. 

“Long enough to see you’re upset. What is wrong?” He asked looking genuinely concerned. 

“It’s nothing.” George eluded. Gilbert frowned and just shrugged. “Okay, well why don’t we start with stretching?” George went through various stretches for loosening up the arms, and Gilbert followed suit with ease. 

“Well aren’t you flexible.” Gilbert teased when George bent forward to touch his toes, and his nose brushed his knee. 

“I’m basically flexible for a living.” George replied dryly, and Gilbert let out a loud bark of a laugh. He definitely wanted to hear more of that. Gilbert strained down to reach his feet. 

“Ah, I cannot touch my toes!” Gilbert exclaimed. “I think my legs are this tight because I am a runner. Could you help push me down?” 

“Well you don’t want to push till it hurts, but I’ll see what I can do.” George walked over on shaky legs to Gilbert’s side. “Spread your legs a little.” George said at barely a whisper. 

He placed a hand lightly on the middle of Gilbert’s lower back, feeling the lean muscle through the thin material of his shirt. George guided Gilbert forward very gently till his hands were somewhat closer to his feet than before. He held his breath for ten seconds trying to focus on anything but the warmth under his hand. George pulled away before he could start to imagine Gilbert in this position with significantly less clothing. 

“Wasn’t that bad, was it?” George breathed. Gilbert stood back up, and just shook his head looking out of breath and flushed. They finished their stretches on almost the opposite sides of the room. “I want you to get comfortable, so we’ll start small with finding rhythm.”

“I think I can manage that, George.” Gilbert laughed a sweet, rich sound. George connected his phone to the wireless speakers, and selected a soft slow song with a melody like rolling waves. As soon as the music started the Gilbert lost his playful, open demeanor and become stiff. He bobbed up and down off beat, and it was almost painful to look at. 

“Here wait.” George stopped Gilbert by placing his hands on his shoulders. “Close your eyes.” Gilbert’s eyes slid shut, his long eyelashes caressing his cheeks. “Listen, do you hear how the music almost sounds like waves?” Gilbert nodded, eyes squeezed tightly shut. “I want you to imagine you’re in the ocean and the waves are making you sway. Relax” Gilbert’s swaying became more natural, and his hands found his way onto George’s waist. George flinched, and Gilbert drew back. 

“Oh, I am sorry!” Gilbert blushed looking at the ground. 

“No, don’t apologize. It is quiet alright, you just surprised me.” George stepped forward, and put his hands back on Gilbert’s shoulders with confidence, making Gilbert’s hand return to his waist. “I suppose you’ll want to know how to slow dance with your date.” 

“I don’t have a date.” Gilbert stated looking right at George, making his stomach 

“Oh…well, it’s still good to know just in case.” Gilbert’s grip on his waist tighten. 

Gilbert had only tripped during the lesson once, but George was able to catch him before he fell. George had held him close against his chest, and wasn’t sure if he imagine Gilbert pursing his lips slightly, before they awkwardly separated. But by the end of the hour, Gilbert was back to wide smiles and playful smirks, and was not terrible at slow dancing.

“Would you like to get lunch at Schyuler’s?” George asked down to Gilbert who was currently laying out on the floor like a starfish. It was just a friendly offer. Nothing else…

“Oui…yes please.” Gilbert answered taking the hand George offered to aid him in standing up. They walked across the street to the homey café, bumping shoulders occasionally, as Gilbert shared the story of the time he had to bail Alex and John out of jail for ‘accidently’ beating up some Charles Lee fellow who was protesting the Black Lives Matter protest they had set up. 

“I can’t imagine John and Alex fighting anyone.” George chuckled as he held the door open for Gilbert, who in turn did a little curtsey before entering. 

“That is because you only see them when they are all how you say lovey-dovey, but actually they are both vicious.” Gilbert insisted swatting George’s chest as he continued to laugh.

“Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette is that you?” Angelica called, leaning over the counter with a refined smile. 

“Angelica, mon chéri.” Gilbert said with arms wide open before pulling her into a brief hug. “Where are my other favorite ladies?” He asked with a smirk after looking around the room.

“Bridesmaid dress fittings.” She shrugged. “I already got my dress fitted last week.” 

“Ah well, tell them I’ve missed their beautiful faces. May I have a white chocolate mocha, the ham croissant sandwich, and whatever George would like?” He said gesturing to George. Angelica didn’t say anything, but gave George a look with one raised elegant eyebrow. 

“A flat white with an extra shot and the turkey wrap, but Gilbert you don’t need to pay for me.” 

“Nonsense, I want to. Now find us a table.” Gilbert dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Angelica watched the interaction with an amused smile. George sat at a nearby table with a huff. Soon after, Gilbert returned with the tray of their food and their drinks in mugs. 

They talked and ate sharing stories of their lives. George felt his heart flutter at every one of Gilbert’s loud laughs, or pull when he gesticulated wildly with his hands to add emphasis to an anecdote. 

“So have you always just not liked dancing?” George asked hiding behind a sip of his drink. George was very interested in Gilbert, and was seriously considering pursuing something here, but dance was George’s life. If Gilbert hated dancing that might be kind of hard to work around. 

“I actually think dance is very beautiful. I just avoid it because I had a bad experience…” Gilbert trails off looking out the window of the café. 

“Oh well you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” George said carefully, worried about rehashing any painful memories. 

“Non, it is fine. When I was thirteen I went to this party, and the most popular girl in school, Marie Antoinette, asked me to dance. Of course I said yes. I was awful at dancing, accidently tripped, and fell into the table of hors d'oeuvres. Everyone laughed, and I was teased for a long time after.” Gilbert said looking into his mug with a sad smile. 

“I’m really sorry.” George said putting his hand over Gilbert’s, “I promise I will make sure no one will laugh at your dancing again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this sooner, but my wifi was broken, so I had to wait a bit. Also in this I have George at around 36-37 and Laf at 28-29

George had been possessed. It was the only logical explanation for his behavior. He was always so respectful of people’s personal space, and would usually never come onto a guy without knowing their orientation. What made Gilbert different? Gilbert hadn’t actually shown any signs of true interest, and any flirtatious comments could be written off as the cultural difference. Maybe? 

“I promise I will make sure no one will laugh at your dancing again.” George smiled at the memory of Gilbert’s response. His eyes squinted almost like he was confused, and his cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. He had opened his mouth with pursed lips as if he was going to respond before his phone buzzed angrily. Apparently the bakery that would be supplying the cake for the wedding caught fire, and Gilbert had to dash to find a new bakery after ladling out at least ten different apologies. At least he had left before George had done something equally stupid like ask for a phone number or email address, and maybe a date. 

That night George had tossed and turned wondering what Gilbert was going to have said. It could have been a simple friendly thank you, or a ‘let’s run away together right now and never leave our bedroom’. In his dreams, George saw planes of smooth, dark skin with tight muscle, and bouncing curls. He would never admit he woke up with a hard problem he needed to take care of. 

“George are you watching? At this point in the song I now want to lift John up like this.” George was shaken from his day dream by Alex’s squawking. 

“Lift me up like Simba, baby girl.” John said, arms extended out as Alex grabbed his hips from behind and lifted him up an inch from the ground. 

“Damn, you heavy.” Alex grunted set him down roughly. 

“It’s all my muscle.” John said, flexing a bicep. Alex patted him on the butt, making John scowl. 

“Mmm I know. Why else would I marry you?” He joked. 

“I will punch you,” John threatened. 

“Wait what’s going on here?” George asked both confused and concerned. 

“Well while you were daydreaming, we decided to add a lift to our routine.” Alex harped with a sardonic smile. 

“Sorry, I’m just a little distracted,” George said rubbing the back of his neck. Alex and John shared a look. 

“Distracted?” John asked leaning his head on Alex’s shoulder. 

“Why don’t you tell us what’s on your mind?” Alex asked, both him and John had matching Cheshire smiles plastered on their lips. 

“If I had to guess though,” John said carefully. “It would be the fact that today is Tuesday, meaning tomorrow is your next lesson with Laf…” Damn them. Damn them both. 

“How did you…?” George asked with fear struck in his heart. Did Gilbert say something? Probably that George was a queer old man who should keep his hands to himself. 

“He told us about your lesson, and your little date afterwards.” Alex declared brazenly. One word stuck in George’s mind. 

“Date? It wasn’t…At least I didn’t presume…” George stammered, and Alex raised an eyebrow. 

“Sorry for assuming, it just sounded like a date from how Gilbert described it.” Alex replied. 

“Well let’s move on. About the lift…no…” George said desperate to change the subject.

George found himself growing increasingly excited and nervous for the next day. Would they pretend like nothing happened or does Gilbert return his affections? If he described their lunch as a date, was that an indicator that he did? George was already stretching when Gilbert bounced into his studio like he was walking on air. 

“George, I have discovered the most amazing music in the taxi here, and I feel incroyable…I mean incredible!” Gilbert shouted gleefully. George crossed his arms and laughed, feeling tingly all over. 

“Tell me about it?” 

“Ah, it is Latino music. I have decided that we will tango.” 

“You want to dance the tango?” George asked incredulously. George wasn’t the best tango dancer in the world, but he had studied it in all his years of dancing, and he could teach Gilbert the very basic moves.

“Oui! Please teach me, George.” Gilbert begged, invoking his best puppy dog eyes. 

“Well how could I refused that? Come here.” Gilbert nodded eagerly and stood close in front of him, as George connected his phone to the speakers and played a random tango playlist off Spotify. George placed one hand on Gilbert’s waist, and held the other out expectantly. “So hold this hand out with mine,” they clasped hands. “And put the other on my back there…good.” 

They started out just walking across the floor in that position, Gilbert stepping back on the same foot George would step forward with. George guided Gilbert, holding him tight against his chest when he stumbled. Gilbert laughed at each stumble with happy enthusiasm. The light atmosphere quickly turned tense as they drifted closer together. 

“Step, step, step, out.” They repeated together on a heavy breath. Gilbert’s knee was stepping between George’s legs, and dangerously close to his crotch. George pleaded with his body to not react to Gilbert biting down on his soft looking lip, or the feeling of his chest pressed against his own. 

“Faster?” Gilbert asked looking up at George with hooded eyes. George picked up the pace to almost match the tempo of the current song. At first Gilbert fumbled, but eventually he was able to glide more easily along with George with the correct rhythm. 

“I’m going to dip you, so bend you left knee against me, extend your right leg, and arch your back. Try to put most of your weight in my arms.” Gilbert leaned back exposing his neck that seemed like it was begging to be bitten and covered in love-bites. With his eyes, George followed a bead of sweat rolling down Gilbert’s neck to his chest which was revealed by a loose tank top. Gilbert slowly rolled back up, and their bodies were flush against each other. They locked eyes, breathing heavy. George leaned down slightly as Gilbert stretched up, and their lips were edging just ever so closer…Until there was a knock at the door. They sprung apart like they had been burnt before a girl pushed through the door. 

“Excuse me, Lafayette? The bridesmaid dresses all came in lime green instead of dusty rose,” said Peggy Schuyler brassily while chewing gum and twirling a stand of hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. 

“Ah, merde!” Lafayette exclaimed tossing his hands into the air. “I have to go.” He told George with a downcast expression on his face. 

“I’ll see you next week.” George called weakly after him. After they had left, George stumbled to the single bathroom of the studio, and locked the door behind him. He pressed one hand against the wall, and pressed the heel of the palm of his other hand against his groin, feeding the flame that had been building all week. He palmed himself roughly. 

There was no doubting it, Gilbert had been about to kiss him back. He imagined the hand slipping into his joggers as the Frenchman’s, and a groan escaped from his mouth. He thrusted his hand into his boxer briefs, done delaying. He rested his forehead against the cool wall and closes his eyes as he jerked himself off, hard and fast, antsy to release all his pent up tension. 

“Fuck…Gil…” George moaned as he came into his hand. He had to lean against to wall to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes he was tragically alone in a bathroom. Maybe it was time to change that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rereading this I'm laughing pretty hard because I'm imagining George doing an intricate tango while having to just drag Laf across the floor xD no but I watched some beginners tango videos and with just the basic steps it doesn't look that difficult


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo a chapter of Laf's POV. This is my birthday gift to myself :P

Sometimes Lafayette worried that John and Alex knew him too well. They knew, of course they knew he needed relationship help. Seeing as though the only significant other he’d had been a girlfriend when he’d been 14, and was set up by his parents before they learned of his inclination towards his same sex. Of course they knew his type…Tall, dark, strong, smart, aloof…George Washington. 

John and Alex had been talking about him nonstop since they started practicing for the wedding. How Lafayette must meet George, because they’d be perfect. Lafayette had meant to, yes, but after taking on their wedding planning he hadn’t had the time. 

It was half accident and half curiosity that Lafayette stepped into the studio that day. He needed to give Alex and John their updated seating assignment, which he had been working on for weeks. Their friends and family members all had issues with each other, and it was almost impossible for Lafayette to figure out an arrangement that wouldn’t start a fight in the middle of the dinner. But he also wanted to set his eyes on the infamous George Washington. 

Oh, and he did not regret it. George was exactly what he wanted, what he needed. He’d do anything to spend more time with the man. Lafayette leaned his head on his hand propped up on his elbow. George was very sexy and had this powerful presence. Not to mention the dancing…the dancing! The grace and charisma his body had was incredible. The strong powerful body…that could hold him down and… 

“Lafayette, you’re doing it again!” Alex complained.

“Mmm what, mon ami?’ Lafayette asked waving the hand he wasn’t leaning on as a dismissal. He wasn’t listening. Now where was he? Oh yes, George’s chest in those tight tank tops he wore. 

“Oh, look its George!” John pointed to the window of the Schuyler Café. Lafayette perked up, and turned around to look. He wilted when he realized John was…pulling his leg. 

“Connard.” Lafayette whimpered, throwing his head in his hands nearly shaking the table and nearly knocking over the coffee cups on the table. 

“Seriously, Laf you have it bad,” Alex laughed. Lafayette scoffed. He didn’t have it bad. It was probably just lust. He did think of George often in the shower or before bed in an erotic way, but also found himself wondering what George would be like grocery shopping with him, or cooking dinner in one of their apartments, or if he would wrap his arm around Lafayette while they watched movies on his couch… Okay maybe Alex had a point. 

“What am I to do? I cannot stop thinking about him” Lafayette asked. Lafayette had thought he saw George checking him out that first day through the mirror, but he could have just had something on his back. It didn’t mean anything. When they had tango-ed maybe it was just Lafayette’s imagination that George leaned in…or maybe it wasn’t. Just because George wants to help him not make a fool of himself doesn’t mean he has any personal attachment. 

“This may come as surprise,” John rolled his eyes. “But all you have to do is ask him out.” 

“Oh, thanks John! That was so helpful.” Lafayette dropped his head on the table. What had become of him? Lafayette didn’t really date, but he considered himself a flirt. George just made him so nervous, he forgot to flash his dazzling smile or give him a wink. 

“Seriously, I saw Alex from across the lecture hall freshman year at Colombia, and I just went up and asked him out. Look where that got me. It’s not that difficult.” John replied reaching out to hold Alex’s hand on top of the table. Alex looked down at the table, blushing. 

“Well, you’re inhuman.” John just laughed at Lafayette’s retort. 

“Laf, we both think he likes you. I mean he’s been very distracted and happy since you two met, and I don’t think it’s just a coincidence. Just ask him to be your plus one to the wedding. You have nothing to lose.” Alex declared. 

“Ok! Okay. I’ll…consider it.” Lafayette sighed. 

He had jitters and the butterflies in his stomach waiting impatiently for his last meeting with Washington. He had to make this one count. 

“Bonjour, George…” Lafayette greeted him slipping through the studio doors. George had his leg up on the wooden bar attached to the mirrors. He smiled at Lafayette, and brought his leg down. 

“Hello, Gilbert,” Ah Gilbert. George was the only one who called him by his first name, and it always made his knees wobbly. “I was thinking we could just go over the wedding playlist.” Lafayette hoped that more of the slow songs would play on the shuffle. 

Lafayette shuddered as George stood right over his shoulder to show him how to connect his phone to the wireless speakers. A floaty song wafted through the speakers. George took Lafayette’s hands, and they started with the swaying before progressing to what could be considered dancing, he guessed. 

Lafayette was not really sure what he or his body is doing, but George made him feel safe. He didn’t see any laughing faces when he stumbled, just George’s face encouraging him forward. 

The hour passed by too quickly for Lafayette’s liking. He was a little disappointed that George kept a respectable distant from him, unlike the tango day. Lafayette still had fun though, even if he felt stupid dancing. He wasn’t certain if he actually likes dancing now, or just enjoyed being with by George. Probably the latter. 

They ended up outside afterwards, leaning against the wall next to the entrance to the studio, shoulder to shoulder. The bricks dug into Lafayette’s back, and the cold nipped at his cheeks, but he didn’t pay any attention to the discomfort. He was too jumpy to notice. Lafayette pulled a pack of Marlboro’s from his pocket. His fumbling fingers light the cigarette and brought it to his lips, inhaling the thick smoke. He peaked at George as he exhaled, who was looking at him with a curios look. 

“I didn’t know you smoked,” George said raising a thick eyebrow. 

“Only when I’m nervous.” Lafayette chuckled, fingers still shaking as he ashed the cigarette. 

“I see.” George replied looking forward again at the people who passed by on the sidewalk, and the cars that drove by. 

“I’m nervous because I have to ask something of you.” Lafayette shrugged. It was now or never. He took one final inhale before tossing the cigarette on the ground, crushing it with his heel. 

“What do you need?” George asked looking back at Lafayette with a look Lafayette hoped was longing. 

“So I can slow dance with my date, tango to the Latino Alex is always playing, and dance to the rest of the music. I’m just now missing one thing.” Lafayette regained his easy confidence, and smirked at George. He bumped their shoulders. “A date. Will you be my plus one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connard- asshole
> 
> hahha sorry for the cliffhanger


	5. Chapter 5

John and Alex glowed as the midday sun shined down a spot light on them. It was a small wedding, maybe 60 or so people in attendance. There was an arrangement of beautiful woven chairs on the two sides of the aisle, a stretch of concrete through the bright grass which met at a t into another path. John and Alex stood in at the intersection in the middle of the t. The bridesmaids which consisted of the Schuyler sister in matching dusty rose dresses on Alex’s side and the groom’s men just Gilbert and a fellow with a mischievous, wide face, who wore black suits with the same rose color waist coat as the bridesmaids. The marriage officiant stood behind them at a white wood podium. 

George listened to the officiant read a section from Plato’s Symposium from his comfortable seat in the second row. He spoke of how the human’s used to have two sets of arms, legs, and heads, how Zeus feared their power, so he divided them. Now humans are deigned to walk the earth alone searching for their other half. He looked across his row at Gilbert standing up, unconsciously. The rose waistcoat offset the color of his skin beautifully, he was radiant. 

The officiant went on to speak about when Alex and John met in college. George smiled out at Gilbert, who smiled back at with a faint blush dusting on his cheeks. John and Alex each said their vows, hearth felt and full of love. Alex choked a little on his words, tears rolling down his face. George thought he saw Gilbert curse under his breath as he wiped a tear from under his eye. They exchanged rings both laughing at the tears they both now cried. 

“By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the groom.” John grabbed the lapels of Alex’s tuxedo, and kissed him hard while Alex rested his hands on the others face. Okay, maybe George shed a tear or two, but no one had to know. 

The ceremony transitioned seamlessly into the reception, no doubt from all the planning Gilbert and the newlyweds had been doing for almost seven months. The group all walked together to the reception area. It was a large space of land with tables, and a floor set aside for dancing underneath a white fabric tent of sorts. While the ceremony was lovely, George was antsy to get to the reception and spend time with his date. His date! George was still in shock that Gilbert had asked him out, and had secretly liked him the entire time as well. 

“Ah George, there you are! I was looking for you in the crowd.” Gilbert exclaimed with excitement before kissing him on both cheeks, and grabbing his hand. “Come, I got us the table with our friends.” Gilbert dragged George to a table near the middle. 

The table was already alive with laughter and chatter by the time they got there. In the same woven chairs from the ceremony sat Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy, who was holding hands with a fierce looking girl with red lipstick and a low cut red dress, Alex, John, and the wide faced man. George and Gilbert claimed the two open seats in between the unknown man and Angelica, who had stopped glaring at him last week, a considerable accomplishment. The unknown man slung his arm around Gilbert’s chair, and now it was George’s time to do the glaring. 

Angelica raised a delicate champagne flute, and everyone followed suit. An overly large smile that didn’t quiet reach her eyes was painted on her lips like the dark red lipstick she always wore. “A toast to the grooms!” She cheered. George choked on the bubbly champagne, when Gilbert placed a hand on his knee, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“Mon cher, why are you glaring at Hercules?” He asked with a smirk. 

“I am not!” George whispered fiercely. 

“Yes you are. Are you jealous of my friend?” George didn’t respond, he just crossed his arms and pouted, while Gilbert laughed. Waiters came around, and began passing around plates of dinner. George ate his succulent chicken and rice, while making idle talk with Angelica and Eliza, ignoring Gilbert and Hercules’ loud joyful laughter at his right. Gilbert leaned in once more, “Relax, I do not want him,” He inched his hand further up George’s thigh, “like I want you.” George gulped, at their elongated and unbroken eye contact. Gilbert looked like he could eat him alive. It broken when they were startled by Alex’s loud laughter at something Peggy’s sultry date purred to him. 

Alex and John were leaning into each other, hooting with laughter, faces flushed. He’d seen them down quite a few glasses of champagne. George had only had three, but he did feel a little fuzzy around the edges and pleasantly sated. 

Dinner passed by quickly as everyone drank more and more glasses of champagne, wine, etc, and loosened up. As soon as Hercules moved his arm, George quickly swooped in to wrap his arm around the back of the Gilbert’s chair. Gilbert leaned into him, as they watched Alex and John cut the cake, and shove a piece in each other’s faces instead of just feeding it to the other. 

Soon after everyone’s belly was filled with moist mint chocolate chip cake, everyone stood around the dance floor watching Alex and John, the afternoon sun just beginning to wane. John and Alex smoothly glided through their first dance, which surprised George due to the amount of alcohol they’d both consumed. After their dance ended couples started to join the newlyweds on the floor. George led Gilbert to a nice spot for them to dance together near Alex and John

“It’s my time to show you off.” George teased making Gilbert blush, as he spun Gilbert in a little cirle. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one showing you off?” He asked looking a little unsure, swaying along with the music. George wrapped his hands around Gilbert’s waist to ground him. 

“No, you’re gorgeous.” George stated, making Gilbert’s lips form a little “o”. George placed his hand on Gilbert’s cheek, and rubbed it with his thumb, who drifted into the touch. George leaned in and connected their lips gently. “I like you a lot.” 

“I guess I tolerate you. Non, I like you a lot too.” Gilbert joked, before leaning up to kiss George again. They both choose to ignore the whoops that Alex and John let out after they saw them. 

The songs turned from slow to ones with faster beats and heavy bass. Gilbert had his arms around George’s neck, and George held on to his hips pulling them together to roll in fluid motions. George felt heat growing in his stomach, and his pants tightening at the close grinding. George bit down on Gilbert’s ear lobe, and Gilbert stifled a moan. 

“If you want me to come in my pants out here in the open, then by all means continue.” Gilbert panted. “If you don’t, maybe we should move this somewhere else.” Gilbert grinded his hardness up against George’s and they moaned into each other’s mouths. 

“What did you have in mind?” George asked mouthing at Gilbert’s neck. Gilbert led him through the gardens the wedding was held at into the large maze on the grounds. They ran through the maze together to the center which had a small, stone pavilion structure. 

George pushed Gilbert up against the pillar of the pavilion, and kissed him fiercely. Gilbert reached between them, and palmed at George’s hardness through his dress pants. He pushed back on George’s chest and they broke apart gasping for air. Gilbert fumbled with buttons on George’s pants. 

George pressed his thigh up between Gilbert’s legs, who began rutting against him frantically as he stuck his hands down George’s pants. George moaned when Gilbert finally got his hands around his aching cock. 

George sucked a bruise on the spot right under his jaw, as Gilbert began to jerk George off. George moved his head back to admire the red spot forming on Gilbert’s neck. Gilbert leaned up to bit down on George’s bottom lip, as he grinded his erection against George’s thigh. George reached a hand around to grab and squeeze at Gilbert’s ass. Gilbert shuddered as he came against George’s leg with a quiet whimper. 

Gilbert moved his hand up and down George’s length faster, and reconnected their lips with a lazy kiss, tongue all over the place. It was sloppy, and messy, but oh so satisfying. Soon after, George came onto Gilbert’s hand. 

Gilbert fell back against the pillar, and slide down until he was sitting on the ground, as George just sat back on the floor. George reached out and took Gilbert’s hand in his, after Gilbert wiped the come off his hand on the bushes. 

“I think my pants are ruined.” Gilbert laughed at the wet spot on the front of his crotch. 

“Mine too.” George replied eyeing the white stains on the front of his pants. “It’s alright I think the reception was ending soon anyways.” 

“It is. Alex and John’s flight to Nevis for the honeymoon is at 6, and they wanted to plan to get to the airport the standard two hours early. Is it weird that I know their entire schedule?” Gilbert giggled, making George’s heart speed up. 

“No, that was your job. Do you want to head back to say your goodbyes?” George asked standing up when Gilbert nodded. They walked back to the reception hand in hand, wet spots and stains apparent. Gilbert walked proudly in his probably now uncomfortable wet pants. They said goodbye to Alex and John who were too wrapped up in each other to notice. 

“Come home with me.” Gilbert said nonchalantly as they waved with the rest of the guest at the car Alex and John were driven off in to the airport. 

“I…yes.” George responded, surprised. And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was fun <3 I appreciate every single hit, kudos, and comment you guys left me, and I'll be back soon with more washette because I'm literal trash

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for dancing George Washington


End file.
